


The New Legends

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: Lena Lance [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Time Travel, When in the world is Lena Lance, future kids, kids from the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: The Legends are onto a new anachronism in 1901, but this one is very special, as the one responsible for it is none other than Danny Palmer. Alone and stranded in time, Danny can only count on the Legends to help him track down his team, and bring the New Legends back together.





	1. Dark Atom, or the Fabulous Daniel Palmer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Just a quick heads-up: This story is the sequel to 'Crosses', which follows the same head-cannons established in that story, so if you haven't read it, I highly suggest you do! Come back once you're done! For everyone else, welcome back! I hope you'll enjoy this story, I worked on it in express as a challenge for myself: write 3 stories for 3 fandoms in a week. I failed. It took a week and a half.
> 
> But anyway, if you like this particular story, you should definitely subscribe to it. Chapter 2 is coming Saturday and then there will be a fixed schedule on Tuesdays and Fridays, so if you just don't want to have to keep track of it, subscribe to the story, it'll be easier. If by any chance you also happen to read The 100 or Overwatch stories, I'll be posting new ones starting tomorrow for Overwatch and on Friday for The 100 (shameless plug-in is very shameless) so you can subscribe to me if you like my writings or I don't know, just want to check them out.
> 
> Be prepared for tons of surprises, much excitement many wow as they say, and once again, I hope you enjoy, and please, feel free to leave a comment. It's free for you, it's tons of joy for me!

Sara was power-walking from her bedroom to the captain's office, her phone glued to her ear.

"I can't wait for you to come over."

"I know, me too. Just a few more hours and I'll be right there," Ava replied on the other end.

Sara sighed. She glanced at the empty corridor around her. She didn't know where the rest of the team had gone.

"I miss you," she finally confessed.

She heard Ava sigh on the other hand.

"I miss you too. I'm sorry we haven't been able to spend more time together recently. But with Nate's dad breathing down my neck after that Kaupe incident, and Mona still in a coma..."

Sara sighed again. Why were things always so complicated?

"You know what? I'll take the team on a mission as soon as Gideon finds something. We'll capture something, show it off to Hank and maybe he'll come down a bit. And when that is done, I'm taking you on a date. Whenever you want."

"Did you just say whenever?" Ava replied. Sara could imagine her smile as she said it.

"Yeah, of course! Just pick somewhere we haven't been yet, or somewhere you want to visit again."

"How about 2019, my apartment?"

Sara smirked.

"I like the sound of that."

"Of course you do."

Before either of them could add anything, Gideon intervened:

"Captain, I just detected a new anachronism in 1901, and this one is very special."

Sara frowned.

"Very special? What do you mean?"

"It would probably be easier if I showed you."

"Okay."

Ava, who'd heard everything from the other end of the phone, asked:

"A new anachronism?"

"Yep. Do you want us to check it out? If it's too complicated I can just send it over to one of your agents..."

"No, go check it out. Call me when you find what's going on."

"You got it."

"And Sara? Be careful."

"When am I not careful?"

"I am not going to bother answering."

Sara chuckled.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Sara ended the call and pocketed her phone.

"Gideon, call everyone on the bridge. And show me what this special anachronism is all about."

"Of course Captain."

* * *

Sara was the first on the bridge, followed closely by Ray.

"Are we going back into action, Captain?" he asked with a smile.

"It seems so."

One after the other, Zari, Mick, Nora, John and finally Charlie made it to the bridge.

"What's on our plate this time, luv?" John asked.

"That's what we're about to find out. Gideon?"

"I just detected a new anachronism in 1901. It seems Mister Palmer is at it again."

Ray frowned as everyone looked at him in confusion.

"I didn't do anything."

He paused thoughtfully.

"Did I?"

Sara looked back down at the screen on the main console.

"What don't you show us what you mean, Gideon?"

Instantly, an old, beautifully ornamented poster appeared on every screen available. It was a poster for a magic show, set to debut in London in 1901. Two people had been drawn on it, and the title said in bold letters: The fabulous duo, Daniel Palmer and Zatanna Zatara!"

"Oh, Danny, what did you get yourself into?" Sara let out.

This Danny, however, was no longer the thirteen years old they remembered from their previous encounter. He was a young adult, resembling Ray quite a lot. His dark hair had been combed to the side, in accordance with the style of the period, and a thin elegant mustache had grown over his upper lip. Charlie couldn't help but whistle.

"Damn, puberty hit him like a train!"

Nora rolled her eyes, then turned to Sara.

"Do we really have to deal with this? Maybe it's not a big problem. Maybe your daughter's already on it."

"Unfortunately," Gideon replied, "This anachronism needs fixing and quickly, or many magicians around the world will quickly disappear."

Zari smirked and crossed her arms.

"He's using real magic to do his tricks."

"Alright, this isn't up for debate anyway," Sara declared. "We have to fix this anachronism, Danny Palmer or not. So pay close attention, because we are going to make this anachronism disappear!"

* * *

Gideon landed the Waverider in a park close to the theater where Danny was supposed to give his representation. Sara, Ray, Charlie, and John left the ship, leaving Zari in charge. Many people had gathered outside the theater, and Ray and Sara, elegantly dressed, mingled with the crowd. Charlie and John, dressed as simple workers, infiltrated the back of the theater and navigated backstage. However, no sign of Danny or the woman working with him.

"He must have a private dressin' room," Charlie assumed.

"They should let us in any minute," Sara replied in her ear-piece. "Be ready to let us in."

"Gotcha'."

Sara looked at the poster once again. This Zatanna girl didn't look like his assistant, but more like a partner, which was rather anachronistic for the period in itself.

"What about the girl? Zatanna? Maybe she's some kind of fugitive. He's under her control or something."

Charlie chuckled on the other side of the line.

"I think I would remember such a bombshell as my cell-mate. No, this one's all human."

"Charlie's right," Zari intervened through the com. She was reading an article which Gideon had found after digging a bit.

"She's the daughter of fame magician Giovanni Zatara, who killed himself with a failed trick."

"Well, that's... something," Sara conceited.

Beside her, Ray was looking at the poster again and thoughtfully rubbed above his lips.

"You guys told me I couldn't pull off a mustache."

"You can't. It looked like a caterpillar," Charlie replied.

"But Danny's look nice..."

The doors to the theater opened, and all the well-dressed, rich people moved forward, handing out their tickets to the theater openers. Gideon had printed two tickets for them, which Sara handed out before wrapping her arm around Ray's. Ray smiled politely and tipped his hat at the young man before proceeding inside. While the lobby filled itself, Sara pulled Ray toward the hidden door on the side and knocked twice. The door cracked open, just enough for them to go through. John was waiting on the other side. He closed the door behind them and declared:

"Charlie's still backstage looking for the kid."

The three of them made their way quietly through the hidden passage, and all the way backstage.

"I found the dressing room," Charlie declared through their coms, as the trio walked past confused theater employees. "Should I knock?"

"Wait, we're almost there."

Before Charlie could reply, she heard a sharp, strong British accent from behind her.

"Can I help you?"

She pivoted on her heels and found herself face to face with the bombshell herself. Zatanna was tall, with long flowing black hair topped by a black top-hat. She was wearing a black dress coat with a gold jacket and a white shirt, and a black bow-tie. Charlie quickly noted that the poster had been lying about her skin color, making her appearing whiter than she really was. In fact, Charlie wouldn't have been surprised to hear her family came from India, with a complexion like hers.

Charlie readjusted her newsboy cap and tried to quickly get into character.

"I'm lookin' for Danny, I mean, Daniel Palmer? Is he in there?"

She hadn't fooled Zatanna for one second. Charlie swore she could see her dark eyes shifting to a lighter color, an electric blue which meant trouble.

Suddenly, the door of the dressing room opened, and Danny, wearing an elegant suit, appeared on the other side.

"Zanna? Are you ready? Show's about to begin..."

His voice trailed off as he noticed Charlie standing on the other side of the door, and Zatanna glaring down at her.

"Charlie? Oh my god, you guys are okay! And you found me! Where is everyone?"

"About that..."

A second later, John, Ray, and Sara came to a stop behind Charlie, their gaze shifting from the Mistress of Magic to The Fabulous Daniel Palmer and back again.

"You're not the Legends I was expecting..."

"Sorry to disappoint," Sara declared, "but we're here to make sure you never make your show. Maybe we could go back to the Waverider, and you can explain to us what's going on."

Danny's gaze went from Sara to Ray who was smiling brightly at him, to John who was just about ready to go back to the ship, to Charlie who was trying – and failing – to ogle Zatanna discreetly, to Zatanna herself, who was mildly confused.

"Danny? Who are these people?"

"Hum..."

He got a hold of her hand and pulled her inside the dressing room.

"If you could give us a minute?"

He closed off the door, leaving the Legends to wait outside. They exchanged a look and finally, Charlie whistled.

"You're son's girlfriend is hot, man."

* * *

The Legends had been waiting in front of the door for about ten minutes, pretending that everything was right when clearly they should not have been keeping guard in front of the star's dressing room. Suddenly, Sara's com came back to life.

"Sara?"

"Ava, hey? What's up?"

"I just arrived on the ship and Zari told me that Danny Palmer was the cause of the anachronism? Is Lena with him?"

"Nope. Actually, I don't think he expected us to pick him up. He was waiting for his team."

"Maybe we should let him be then if his team is going to come pick him up?"

"We'll take him back to the Waverider to get some explanation, we'll see about the rest."

"Alright."

Soon after, the door behind them finally opened again, and both Danny and Zatanna walked out.

"You sure you can do the show on your own?"

"Are you doubting my talents?" she asked playfully.

"No, I just feel bad for leaving you on your own."

"It's alright. Just, come back quickly."

"Count on me. Maybe you can join our team then! I'm sure Lena won't mind."

She smiled amusingly at him, then pressed a kiss at the corner of his lips.

"Goodbye, Dark Atom."

She walked away toward the stage, leaving a mopey-looking Danny behind.

"I'll be back before you know it!"

"You better."

He took in a deep breath, sighing longly, before finally turning to the Legends. They were staring at him expectantly.

"Guys, I'm not going to lie, I really think I need your help on this one."


	2. Titanium, or Henry Heywood's most humiliating acting job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Legends finally make their position known, and Danny and Ray go to save Henry from a strange colorful land.

The Legends had taken every available seat in the Captain's office, to the point that Sara had to sit on Ava's lap and Charlie on a nearby table. Only Nora was missing, and even though Ray had gone to look for her he'd returned alone, saying with a shrug that she was taking a nap. Danny was standing in front of everyone, and he tried to explain the situation as best as he could:

"Me and the others, we call ourselves the New Legends. Lena's our Captain. We still work with the Time Bureau. Work's been pilling up, especially now that everyone knows Time Travel is real. It's a long story, but basically, every villain wants their chance to go back in time and mess something up. We've been overrun recently. It's because of one of these villains that we got separated.

"She calls herself the Joker's Daughter. She wasn't really our problem, at first. She broke into art galleries and museums and destroyed everything she thought was ugly. Her standard of ugly, obviously. We still don't know how she got her hands on a time courier, but somehow, she did, and that's when she became our problem. She's been running through time and destroying pieces of arts, and monuments before they're even finished. We've been tracking her down, fixing things as best we can, but it's not enough. She was trying to blow up the Eiffel tower when we caught up to her. All I know is, she and her goons got on the Waverider. They captured us and started throwing us in portals all over Time. I ended up in 1901 where I met Zatanna. I tried to create an anachronism in hopes my friends would find me, but I guess we'll have to find them ourselves."

Sara nodded.

"So you don't know where your Waverider is?"

"More like when. And even if I had a time courier, I would need the exact coordinates of the ship to get to it."

"Gideon, can you look for the Waverider?"

"Unfortunately, Captain Lance, any research for the ship will only tell me that we are already on the Waverider."

Zari stood up.

"I'll see if I can program something to get past this."

Sara agreed.

"In the meantime, maybe we can search for your team members? If they show up anywhere in History, we'll find them."

"Good idea."

Danny looked at the screen in the captain's office.

"Gideon, do you have access to future Time Bureau information?"

"If a piece of information has been numerically recorded at any point in time, I can access it."

"Good. Do a search on the following six. Lena Lance, codename: White Canary. Henry Heywood, codename: Titanium. Mar'i Grayson, codename: Nightstar. Cassandra Cain, codename: Orphan. Léan Luthor-Danvers, codename: Power Girl."

One after the other, pictures appeared on the screen as if they'd been taken straight out of the files. They flew by the screen too quickly for anyone to see.

"And Charlie."

Charlie stood up from the table.

"What? Me?"

"Yes. You're the only original Legend still part of the team."

"Oh this is sad," she replied.

"No, it's awesome! You're one of our best assets!"

Gideon intervened:

"I can research the others, but I can't guarantee I will find Charlie."

"I know, especially if she's shapeshifting."

"What? Shapeshifting? I got my powers back?"

"Yes, after Constantine..."

Danny stopped himself and looked at the warlock. John stood up and sighed.

"Don't stop yourself on my account, mate. We all knew this day would come."

John clapped Danny's shoulder before walking out of the Captain's office. However, he didn't make it far, as suddenly a powerful shock-wave sent him flying against the central console. In the office, everyone remained firmly seated. Danny got a hold of the table in a desperate attempt to remain standing. Once the tremor had passed, Sara jumped out of Ava's lap.

"Gideon, what was that?"

"I believe this was a time-quake, Captain. Or more likely, the result of four anachronisms suddenly appearing on the map, ranging from a level 2 to a level 12."

"A twelve?!"

"The New Legends are sending their position!" Danny declared excitedly.

He jumped out of the office and went to the central console. Soon enough, Zari returned from her room, visibly anxious.

"What the hell was that?"

"Apparently, the New Legends," Charlie replied.

"Let's see, what do we have..."

Danny pulled out articles and pictures, quickly identifying the problem.

"The Level 2 is a change of actor in the Wizard of Oz."

"What?"

Danny pulled out a picture of the movie, showing Dorothy's whole gang going down the yellow brick road. Somehow, the tin-man didn't look as blocky as usual. The Legends had all seen a chromatic man like that before.

"Nate?" Ray asked.

"Almost. Henry."

When no one seemed to understand Danny explained:

"He's Nate son. My best bro. Anyway, Henry is in Hollywood in 1938. Next..."

He pulled out other images, that of Greek vases and murals, depicting a god-like figure fighting against a minotaur. However, this figure had a cape and hair too long to be a man.

"That's the level 4. Do we have an exact date, Gideon?"

"The oldest occurrence of the myth of Helen of Argo City dates back to 702 BC."

"Another Helen?" Zari said.

Dany shook his head.

"Her name is Léan, which you can basically translate as Helen, yeah."

"Translate from what?"

"Kryptonian."

"So what do we have?" Sara asked.

"Henry is in 1938, Léan probably in 702 BC..."

Danny pulled out other pictures, of Mayan murals this time. They depicted a green eyes god flying over dead conquistadors. A lot of dead conquistadors.

"That's the level 12," Ava commented.

"That would be Mar'i. Didn't do things halfway, as usual."

"Miss Grayson appears to be in 1519," Gideon declared.

"Who's the last one?" Sara asked, barely hiding her hopes that it would be Lena.

"It's... hum..."

Danny pulled out a picture from the JSA, showing its founding members.

"Gideon, this is just a picture of Amaya," Ray declared.

"No, look."

Danny pointed to the neckline of Amaya.

"No totem. And the picture was taken in 1939. It's definitely Charlie, posing as Amaya."

"Oh great, another mess to sort out," Zari declared.

Sara sighed, then turned to the rest of the team.

"Alright, let's be organized. Ray, go fetch Nora, we're going to need everyone. You two, take a time courier, go to 1938 and get Henry back."

"Hay, hay, Captain."

Ray quickly walked away toward Nora's room.

"Zari and Charlie, go to 702 BC and get Léan back. Take the jump ship."

Zari nodded, and together with Charlie, they walked toward the fabrication room to change clothes.

"Mick and John, you get Charlie."

"Wait!"

They all turned to Danny.

"You can't bring her back here. If she and your Charlie meet, it could create another time-breaking event!"

"And no one wants to repeat that experience," Ava assured.

"Alright. Take a time courier with you and a memory eraser. Just take Charlie back to..."

"2048."

Mick grunted in agreement and John nodded as they left the room. Once they were out of earshot, Ava turned to Sara and asked:

"Are you sure these two are equipped to handle this mess?"

"Unless you want to see them handle the level 12?"

"Fair enough."

Sara turned to Danny.

"Continue to monitor the situation. Keep us updated if anyone else creates an anachronism."

"Hay, hay Captain!"

* * *

Sara and Ava had been gone for some time already when Ray came back, dressed in a maroon suit. Danny turned to him and smiled when he saw his father:

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Hum... Nora's not feeling well. She'd rather stay in her room. You think you could come with me instead?"

"Sure, just give me a minute to change. Maybe warn Sara thought?"

"Or not."

Danny looked at his dad with confusion.

"It's complicated. I'll explain later."

"Okay."

Danny quickly went to the fabrication room, where he changed into a suit similar to Ray's. He joined his father back on the bridge, and Ray opened a portal.  
They arrived behind a studio, hidden by rows of fake trees on wheels. The sky was clear, without a single cloud. Danny pushed his head through the fake foliage to look around.

"Coast's clear. I think they're shooting the wizard in sound-stage 3."

"Why do you say that?"

"There's a bunch of extras all dressed in green over there."

Ray passed his head through the foliage as well, looking at the place Danny was pointing toward.

"Yep, these are definitely emerald citizens."

They stepped through the trees and Ray took in a deep breath.

"Okay, so how do we do this?"

"We walk in and find Henry?"

"Okay. But what if they stop us and ask us why we're here?"

"I don't know. I have to admit that I'm not a very good liar."

Ray shook his head.

"Me neither."

"I know."

They walked toward sound-stage 3 side by side. Danny was barely two inches shorter than his father, and they looked so much alike they could have been mistaken for twins. Danny took a deep breath and tried to relax a bit.

"So, what's up with Nora? She's not really sick, is she?"

Ray grimaced, but explained anyway:

"No. I think she's nervous, because of you. She's still not over what happened last time."

"Last time was ten years ago!"

"For you. It was only three months for us."

"She doesn't have to be nervous."

"I think she's afraid of doing something wrong with you around."

Danny shrugged.

"I already know all the skeletons in our family's closet, so to speak. I know about grand-pa Damian, I know she was a demon vessel, you guys all told me the truth a while back."

"So it's fine?"

"Yeah, I mean, Lena's moms are a former assassin and a clone and Henry's parents are historians. No one can have a perfect family."

Danny and Ray had been so absorbed by their conversation that they had entered the sound-stage without even noticing it. They looked around and blinked, only to realize where they were.

"Let's find Henry."

"Agreed."

* * *

It wasn't hard to find Henry. He was hiding from the makeup artist in a nook of the emerald city set-piece. Danny spotted him easily, as the silver glow of his costume reflected off the lights on the ceiling. Danny and Ray ran up to him and Henry let out a sigh of relief when he saw his best friend running up to him.

"Dan, please, save me!"

He wiggled out of his spot after making sure the coast was clear.

"This makeup artist is crazy! She's trying to apply aluminum on my face! Aluminum! Do you know how toxic that shit is! I'm so tired man, I've been steeling up for fourteen hours straight! I'm about to break!"

"It's alright," Danny assured, "We're taking you back to the Waverider."

Henry glanced at Ray beside them, and his metal face turned to confusion.

"Oh, hey, mister P! What are you doing here looking so... young?"

"Long story," Ray replied.

"A story we can explain when we get out of here," Danny added.

Henry nodded.

"Please, take me away!"

They were about to run out the sound-stage when Ray stopped them.

"Wait! Can you leave production now? Won't it affect the shooting?"

Henry shrugged.

"They'll just call Jack Haley."

* * *

They returned behind the forest of fake trees and Ray opened a portal back to the Waverider. Once through, Henry let out a long sigh of relief and turned off his powers.

"Thank you! I'm not watching the Wizard of Oz again!"

Now with only the tin-man's costume on, Henry turned to Danny and Ray. Ray quickly noticed how much he resembled Nate. They had the same strong, broad build, the same jaw, and almost the same haircut. However, Henry's skin was darker, and so were his eyes. He held out a hand for Ray to check.

"Henry Heywood. I think it's the first time we've met."

"It is. I mean, for me it is."

"Alright, well, if you don't mind, I desperately need to change. And eat. And take a nap. The couch in the library hasn't been shredded yet?"

Ray nodded in confusion.

"Cool. I'll come back check on things when I've had a few hours of rest. Call me if you need anything, bro!"

He tiredly walked out of the bridge, leaving both Palmers behind. Ray turned to Danny.

"Well, at least this mission was easy. I hope the others are having as much luck as we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now that you know who the New Legends are, tell me what you think of the team! Are they the perfect dream team or did I self indulge a bit too much when I chose who to put on it?  
> I wanted to thank joyce147 for leaving a comment, I'm happy to hear that you wanted a sequel!   
> Like I said before, chapter 3 will be up on Tuesday! Until then, have a nice weekend you guys!


	3. Power Girl, or The Myth of Helen of Argo City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zari and Charlie go to Ancient Greece to retrieve Power Girl.

Zari parked the jumpship in a plain in the middle of nowhere. She made sure the invisibility field was on before leaving the pilot seat.

"Welcome to Crete."

She opened the door, Charlie following behind.

"Question. Where leather skirts really necessary?" Charlie asked as she played with the fringes of her skirt.

Zari rolled her eyes.

"Would you have preferred a toga? Because they seemed pretty hard to tie."

Charlie passed her hands over the waistband of her skirt once again. Wearing a skirt, in general, felt weird, but this one felt particularly awkward. The metal chestplate felt a bit too tight as well, and every time she tried to breathe it crushed her chest. And she hadn't even mentioned the sandals yet.

"Let's find this alien girl and get on with it."

Zari couldn't agree more. They walked down the hill to a dirt road. To their left, the walls of a city were rising over the horizon. They walked that way. The sun was beating down on them, but thankfully the journey wasn't long. Charlie refrained from complaining again, only because she noticed Zari was just as uncomfortably hot as she was.

The white stone wall of the city slowly appeared in front of them. A massive hole was cut into the wall, leading inside of the city. Banners flew on either side of it, long orange pieces of cloths with the head of a bull embroidered on them. Guards were patrolling the ramparts, but none of them seemed to pay any mind to the duo of strange visitors.

As they passed through the gate, everything around them seemed to come to life. People moved around the streets, some on horses, some followed by dogs or in small groups. Shouts coming from the marketplace called the attention of the people passing nearby. More guards were patrolling the streets. Zari and Charlie exchanged a look.

"So, hum, how do we find our girl now?" Charlie asked.

"I have absolutely no idea."

They started wandering the streets, sticking as close to each other as possible for fear of losing the other in the crowd. Many people shouted all sorts of things from the stalls placed here and there, or from the entrance of shops, but they all spoke Greek. Zari had heard Ray mention some sort of pill Rip used to give them which would allow them to understand what everyone said, no matter the language. Where were those pills now?

They were walking along a street with many people selling vases and amphorae when one caught Charlie's eyes.

"Zari, look!"

Zari turned around, almost bumping into Charlie as she looked at the vase the shape-shifter was pointing at. It was definitely the same as the one Danny had shown them before. Zari quickly made her way to the shop keeper, Charlie hot on her heels.

"Excuse me, that woman on the vase, who is she?" she asked.

Somehow, the man answered in English, or maybe temporal displacement had finally done its part.

"This is Helen of Argos. Haven't you heard of her?"

Zari shook her head.

"She killed the mighty minotaur with a single hand! They say she is the daughter of Zeus, as strong as a god!"

"Is she here, in Crete?"

"You can find her at the Palace, up on the hill. That's where she lives."

"Okay, thank you!"

They walked away, and Zari looked up to where the man had shown them. She placed her hand above her eyes to protect herself from the sun, and finally, she saw it. A massive palace built on a hill in the northern side of the city. It was rather hard to miss, especially when the banners floating there weren't that of a bull, but the Kryptonian crest for House El.

"I'm surprised she didn't make more of a splash," Zari said.

When Charlie noticed the banners as well, she chuckled.

"Guess creating big anachronisms is an art on to itself."

* * *

They moved up through the streets of the city until they arrived near the house. However, two guards were keeping the entrance of the propriety, and they stopped the duo dead in their tracks.

"You can't come in. This is a private house."

"We're here to see Helen," Zari declared, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She doesn't want visitors."

"Call her over," Charlie assured. "She'll recognize us and she'll fire you for keeping us out."

The two guards exchanged a look as if the shape-shifter was speaking another language altogether, which she probably was.

"We don't have all day. Either you let us through, or we'll let ourselves through. Your choice."

The guards didn't like to be threatened at all. They instantly took a defensive position, pointing their spears toward the young women. Zari prepared herself to throw a blast of air, while Charlie pulled out the sword she'd picked up before leaving the Waverider. However, before anyone could make the first move, a literal goddess flew down on them. She floated down and landed gracefully between both parties.

Charlie's gaze ran over the goddess' form twice before she could take in any details. Her sheer aura was enough to impose respect. Long black hair flowing along her back. Striking blue eyes, the color of the sky. She wore a golden breastplate with the shield of the House of El on it and a red skirt around a golden belt, with long leather fringes in the front and the back, going all the way to her calves. She wore golden boots and arm braces. All of her hard muscles were in full view, from her abs to her arms and legs. She really did look like a goddess. When she spoke, however, the image was broken.  
"What seems to be the problem here?

She had authority, but it felt more like she was imitating someone, rather than being naturally authoritarian. The guards, however, didn't seem to make a difference. They lowered their spears and kneeled in front of her.

"Apologizes, oh Great Minotaur Slayer! These women were trying to enter your sanctuary without your permission."

The goddess turned to Zari and Charlie, and a goofy, happy smiled spread on her lips.

"Well, these women are my friends, so next time, let them through without a word."

The guards nodded vigorously, and the goddess walked back toward the palace. Zari and Charlie exchanged a glance but finally followed her.

* * *

They'd barely made it inside the main building then Léan turned around and hugged both women fiercely, almost choking them in the process.

"Oh thank god someone came!"

She released them, and Charlie coughed a bit. She was pretty sure she'd heard one of her ribs crack. Zari finally had another look at the girl. She was just a bit shorter than her and much younger, perhaps no older than eighteen. She did look like the human version of a puppy, more than a goddess.

"You're Léan, right? Danny's teammate."

"Danny sent you? Is he okay? How is everyone else?"

"He's fine, but we don't know about everyone else."

Léan looked to Charlie who was finally feeling her sides again.

"So you're not New Legend Charlie?"

"Sorry to disappoint."

"I should have known. You wouldn't have let me hug you if you were the future Charlie."

"Let me guess: experience?"

Léan didn't reply, but she did look sheepish.

"Alright, we're taking you back to the Waverider," Zari declared.

Léan shook her head.

"I can't. Not yet."

Both women looked at her with part confusion and part annoyance. Léan explained:

"I let Theseus die. I didn't show up on time and the minotaur killed him. Now the myth has been changed."

"Doesn't matter," Charlie replied.

"Theseus and the minotaur? One of the most influential myths in the History of Western civilization? It has to be told! Without Theseus, there would be no Oedipus, no Hippolytus, no Heracles! No Percy Jackson and no freaking Hunger Games!"

"No what now?" Charlie asked.

"Hunger Games, it's an old book," Zari explained. "What do you want to do about it?"

"Tonight at the theater they'll be telling my version of the myth of Theseus, so people will pass down story once I'm gone."

"Really, a play? This is your brilliant idea?" Charlie said.

"I may not look like it, but I have a knack for stories," Léan declared with a smile. "Just give me until tonight. I can fix this anachronism, then I'll just disappear and everyone will forget about me and remember Theseus."

Zari sighed, but conceited.

"Fine. But after the play, we're going!"

* * *

Ray and Danny were still on the bridge when Zari, Charlie, and Léan came back. Léan almost kissed the Waverider's ground because of how happy she was to be back in the time ship.

"I have been without any electronic device for far too long!" she declared when she jumped off the jumpship and hugged the nearest wall.

"Yeah, well, let's see if everyone else is back and after you can... do whatever," Zari said.

Léan agreed, and the three of them made their way to the bridge.

"I'm back!" Léan shouted as she walked onto the bridge.

"This is your first visit on this particular time ship, miss Luthor-Danvers," Gideon declared.

Léan sighed happily.

"Still, it's good to be home. Or as close to home as possible. Still better than Ancient Greece, which, by the way, I came this close to inventing modern plumbing."

"But your outfit looks awesome," Danny replied.

She smiled at him and twirled a bit, showing off her Greek armor.

"Doesn't it? Best part about Ancient Greece. That and nobody cared that I flew around. They thought I was a freaking god! These people are so not ready for aliens."

"Who ever is?"

With a smile, Léan leaned against the central console.

"So, who else is back?"

"Henry's in the library taking a nap. We have rescue teams for Charlie and Mar'i, but we haven't been able to find either Cass or Lena. Or our Waverider, for that matter."

Léan frowned thoughtfully.

"When we broke out, Lena said she would try to bring it back to 2048. Maybe she made it?"

"I don't think the Legends would have been the one picking us up if she'd made it."

Both Charlie and Zari scoffed.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, mate."

Danny frowned.

"What? No, I didn't mean it like that."

The door to the bridge opened once again, and Mick and John walked through, each holding a Time Bureau memory eraser.

"1939's clear," Mick grumbled.

"What our very eloquent friend means is, we brought dear Charlie back to 2048 and erased all memories of her in the JSA. You're welcome."

Léan pouted.

"Oh, Charlie's back home? It won't be as fun without her..."

Charlie let out an offended cry:

"Seriously! I'm right here!"

Danny looked at the central computer once again.

"Any news of Sara?"

"Unfortunately, I lost contact with Captain Lance and Director Sharpe when they disappeared in the Mexican forest. However, since the anachronism doesn't seem to be fixed, it's safe to assume they won't be back just yet."

Léan nodded.

"Well, in that case, I'll go get change. But I'm definitely keeping this outfit for a later time because it looks awesome."

The young woman walked out of the bridge, and Charlie let out a groan of relief.

"I don't know how you can stand her! She's always so optimistic and she has an answer for everything! It's insufferable!"

Danny shrugged.

"It's kind of her thing."

"Mister Palmer? Might I suggest some library research to find your missing friends?" Gideon asked.

"In that case," Ray intervened, "It's time we call the best researcher to have ever boarded this ship!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi guys! Is my Supercorp showing yet XD Also yes I did sink 110+ hours into Assassin's Creed Odyssey so this chapter was completely influenced by it. And yes I play as Kassandra, how did you know?  
> Now, today, I need to give a big, big shoutout to Crumpets! Crumpets, my knight in shining armor, who respectfully and calmly defended me against violent haters! I couldn't have said it better myself. Can we just all agree that tags exist for a reason and it's absolutely pointless to insult people for the ship they like? 01 or whoever you are, if somehow you're still reading this story, don't bother leaving another comment. Once again you will be ignored and your comment will be deleted. I would have deleted this one but I didn't know whether it would also delete Crumpets'. Anyway, Crumpets, once again, thank you, I feel like I owe you one. If you ever have a prompt or a story you want me to write for you, it would be my honor!  
> As usual, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you on Friday for the next chapter!


	4. Nightstar, or God is a Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ava go to 1519 to retrieve Mar'i Grayson and end up stuck in a Central American jungle.

As soon as the portal had closed behind them, Sara and Ava had lost any connection to the Waverider. Sara cursed and tried calling Gideon again:

"Gideon? Hey, anyone? Danny?"

She took off her earpiece when she grew tired of listening to static.

"We're on our own," she said.

"Usually that's a prospect I would find exciting, but right now..."

They looked around. They were in the middle of a thick tropical forest with little to no clear sky above their heads. The dark green canopy hid the sun, but its heat, coupled with the surrounding humidity, was suffocating. There was no path to follow, no road leading through, only trees growing haphazardly, covered with strong lianas.

"Let's go west," Ava decided after looking longly at the map on her time courier.

Sara nodded. Together, they made their way through the thick jungle, one step at a time. Sara walked ahead, using the machete they'd brought with them to cut through the foliage. Ava stayed close behind, looking at the map to guide them. Both looked around to make sure they didn't step on a snake or worse.  
Ava looked back at the trail they'd made. Nothing could differentiate where they were from where they'd come from. She really hoped they weren't going around in circles.

They were sweaty and tired very quickly after that. Sara had to take breaks before slashing with the machete. Ava started lagging behind, her pantsuit getting caught in the rough roots.

Ten feet ahead of her, Sara stopped and turned around, waiting for her girlfriend to catch up.

"Come on, Ava," she encouraged her.

Ava stepped over a particularly high and mossy root, then looked up at her girlfriend.

"I'm coming..."

Sara took in a deep breath.

"Are we getting close?"

Ava looked down at her time courier.

"Hum... I'm not sure..."

She stopped to look at the map more carefully. Sara put her free hand on her waist, waiting. Ava looked up, about to respond, when something whistled through the air beside them. Ava frowned and looked at her arm. A sharp, thin piece of wood had planted itself through her jacket and into her arm. Before she could even pull it out she collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"Ava!"

Sara heard the whistle of another dart and avoided it without even looking. She ran up to Ava as quickly as she could, avoiding dart after dart as she rushed up to protect her girlfriend. She finally saw them, from the corner of her eye. Ten, maybe twenty people, hidden in the thickets, behind bushes and short trees. They were all men, bare-chested but wearing arm bracers and a large belt, with a heavy clothed skirt falling past their knees. Around their necks hung heavy looking pieces of jewelry. Round wooden shields were attached to their arms.

Sara finally reached her girlfriend and slid up to her. She pulled the dart out and shook her furiously.

"Ava! Hey Ava! Wake up!"

Still, the taller blonde didn't stir. The darts had stopped coming, and after one last desperate shake, Sara pushed herself up on her feet and prepared herself for a fight.

The first soldier ran straight toward her, his sword brandished high above his head. Sara lightly blocked the attacked before side-stepping, and one she was behind him, she cut a thin red line across his back. She was furious and afraid, and she had to remind herself constantly not to kill anyone. She kicked the man in the back before he could turn around, and hoped the pain would keep him down.

Everyone else was running her way as well, and she knew soon enough she would be surrounded. It would have been easier with Ava's help for sure, but right now she was alone against a dozen sword-wielding fighters, and all she had was a barely sharp machete. She took in a deep breath. There was no way she was dying today.

She ducked and blocked and side-stepped furiously. While not a single blade ever came close to her, she also never came close to cutting anyone down, especially since she didn't have the time to counter. Eventually, she found an opening. She disarmed the man in front of her, taking his sword in her left hand. She had to remain herself one last time not to stab anyone, though it would have been easier. But her killing days were over, and these men might just be needed against the Spanish in a few months. Not that it would make a difference, unfortunately.

Adrenaline had chased away any tiredness from before. She blocked more attacks, lightly cut a calf or an arm here and there, disarmed, stabbed a foot or two, cut the back of a hand, scratched an unprotected side, reminded herself not to kill anyone, side-stepped, blocked, counter, disarm, avoid a dagger someone had pulled out, kick back.

She punched another man back, breaking his nose. As she turned around, ready to counter another blow, she felt something pricking her leg. She looked down. One of the men she'd cut down before had crawled up to her and planted a dart in her leg. She frowned and pulled out the dart quickly. She raised her machete, ready to stop another attack when she first felt it. Her legs felt heavy. Her arms felt heavy. Her entire body was becoming warm and tired, so, so tired, as if all the fighting and trekking from before had finally taken a toll on her body. She tried to fight it off, to remain upright and standing, but soon enough she fell to her knees. She tried to push herself up, but her arms were so heavy. Maybe sleeping was the best option. She shook her head. Her vision was becoming blurry. Instead of seeing her hands clutching the dirt, there were four pairs of hands, all struggling to move even a finger. It was still not enough hands to push her up. Her eyelids closed off on their own accords and she collapsed on the ground.

* * *

Sara woke up feeling heavier than usual. Something was uncomfortably pressing her against some sort of net, the ropes of which were painfully digging in her cheeks. Also, the ground was bobbing from left to right. The Waverider was a ship, but definitely not that kind of ship. Unless someone had pranked her while she was gone and exchanged her bed for a water bed. She wouldn't put it past Charlie.

She tried to push herself up, but her hand couldn't reach anything solid, and the thing above her was a lot heavier than she'd first anticipated. She forced her eyes open, but upon seeing the first rays of the sun they shut themselves off again. She groaned. She hadn't seen so much sunlight in a very long time. She blinked multiple times, hoping it would help. Eventually, it did, and she managed to keep her eyes open, no matter how much they wanted to stay close.  
She quickly noted that they were no longer in the forest, but high up a massive stone pyramid, almost at its summit. She was in some sort of basket made from loosely bound ropes and being carried up by two large, strong-looking men, who were holding the basket with two staffs, one on each of their shoulders.  
When Sara finally managed to push herself up, she realized Ava was the heavy thing pressing down on her. Her girlfriend had been placed almost completely on top of her. She was still asleep, though Sara suspected it wouldn't last. She tried to shake her awake once again.

"Ava?"

Ava mumbled something and rolled off of her a bit more, her hand passing through the meshes of the basket, and still not touching the stone stairs underneath.

"Aves, wake up."

"Just a few more minutes..." she let out in a sigh.

"We don't have a few more minutes right now."

Finally, Ava tried to stretch and found herself restricted by the basket. She frowned and groaned, and opened her eyes. She, too, was blinded by the sun. She blinked and tried to sit up, but her head hit the top of the basket.

"What..."

Finally a bit more awake, she looked around. Just a few more steps and they would be at the top of the pyramid and entering it. Panic shook her brain awake and she was barely relieved to find Sara seating beside her.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. A Mayan city, I suppose."

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no! Sara, this is really bad! We have to get out of here."

"Any suggestion?"

"Do you still have the machete?"

Sara shook her head.

"I got knocked out too. They must have left the machete in the forest or something."

"Okay. Give me a knife and we'll cut the basket open. Then we run and portal on our way down. We can come back later."

Sara shook her head.

"I don't have a knife."

Ava raised an eyebrow, incredulous. Sara sighed and pulled a knife out of her boot.

"Fine. But don't use it on the basket. Keep it for whatever's up there."

Ava nodded and hid the knife in her belt. The porters finally reached the top of the stairs, and they barely entered the room there. Sara could have sworn there was fear in their eyes when they dropped the basket unceremoniously on the ground. One of them cleared their throat and spoke in a language Sara had never heard before. Sara used the short break to look around.

The inside of the pyramid was dark, barely lit by small fires here and there, but still not enough to illuminate it fully. Many intricately detailed carvings decorated the walls from floor to ceiling, though she couldn't make out what they were about.

Suddenly the voice of a woman echoed from inside the chamber, making both men tremble. It was soft, however, and barely threatening. Someone was coming closer to them, Sara finally realized. She noticed two pale green orbs, which she hadn't notice before, move toward them. They were eyes, which seemed completely veiled in green. Once the woman was done speaking, both men bowed deeply and practically ran down the stairs. Ava watched them go with confusion.

"I'm sorry," the woman said, "I told them to bring back any intruders alive."

A young woman walked out of the shadow. Sara was quickly stunned by her beauty, though her green eyes were still unsettling. She had very long black hair which seemed to turn purple at the tips. She had light brown skin, but the sunlight almost seemed to make it glow with orange tints. She had a thin purple crown on her forehead, with an emerald-like stone in its center. The rest of her outfit was very much a superhero body suit, a deep shade of purple, with silver and purple arm bracers and boots, climbing all the way to her knees and ending in kneepads. The metal plating on her chest plate seemed to imitate that of a bird, with its wings extended. It was topped with purple shoulder pads and a collar which covered half of her neck. Another big green gem was encrusted in the middle of her belt.

"When do you come from?" she asked.

Sara smirked. She had guessed this was the girl they were looking for, but that question was a welcome confirmation.

"2019," she replied.

The woman opened the basket, and Sara almost jumped out, taking the time to stretch before helping Ava out.

"You're Mari Grayson?" the taller blonde asked.

The girl nodded.

"Is Lena with you?"

"We were hoping you could tell us where she is. We haven't been able to track her down yet."

Sadness passed over Mar'i features.

"I don't know. We were separated in the fight. I was pushed in a portal and ended up here. She was still trying to get control of the Waverider back."

Sara nodded.

"Alright, well, let's get you out of here. You did quite a mess, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"A level 12 anachronism," Ava explained.

Mar'i smiled.

"I wanted to make sure Lena would find me easily."

"Well, I suppose you're the one who's going to have to find her."

Ava checked her rime courier. Thankfully, it was still safely secured around her wrist, and it worked on the first try. She opened a portal to the bridge, where Danny and Zari were talking animatedly, with Charlie seating in the armchair in the Captain's office. The shape-shifter straightened up when she heard the portal opening. Ava looked back at Mar'i, who'd walked to the edge of the pyramid and looked down at massive city expending under her.

"I don't like the idea of having to leave them. More Spanish will come and soon there won't be anything left."

"Unfortunately, there really isn't anything we can do about it," Sara replied.

"I know. Lena told me the same thing once or twice. We fix time."

She let out a long, sad sigh.

"At least I got to see it before..."

Mar'i turned around, her hair flowing behind her, and she walked through the portal without hesitation. Sara and Ava followed, and the portal closed behind them once and for all.

* * *

The three women were quick to surround the central console. Danny gave a quick side-hug to Mar'i.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, don't worry. We have to find Lena, now."

He nodded.

"Everyone back without a hitch?" Sara asked.

"Team's fine," Zari replied. "Henry is taking a nap in the library. Léan is somewhere, I kind of lost track of her. And their Charlie is back in 2048."

"Alright. Any news on the others?"

"I've tried locating the Waverider, but I couldn't find anything. Maybe it never crashed and is still floating around here somewhere?"

"Can you look for it in the temporal zone?"

"I can always try."

"What about Lena and the other girl?"

"No sign of them. Not a single anachronism out of the ordinary," Danny explained. "Ray called Nate. They're in the library right now. Maybe they can find something which evaded Gideon."

"I doubt anything can evade me, Mister Palmer," Gideon replied, mildly offended.

"I'm sorry, Gideon, of course."

Mar'i sighed, then declared:

"I'll go get change, then I'll come back and help you. We need to find them."

She skipped out of the bridge in a hurry. Once she was out of the room, Charlie stood up.

"I think I know why I stayed with the Legends now."

They all turned to look at her as if they'd forgotten she was there in the first place.

"This team's a bisexual nightmare! Hot girls and hot guys all around."

They just rolled their eyes at her comment, except Danny who chuckled knowingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Can we just all agree that Mar'i is the most underrated and underused DC character they ever created? She's awesome! She's the daughter of Nightwing and Starfire from Earth-22, in case you don't know her. She has barely appeared in the comics, and seriously, they have the opportunity to feature her in the last episode of Titans, and they didn't and it makes me super mad! Mar'i deserves better!
> 
> But anyway, enough ranting about my love for Nightstar. I wanted to thank Crumpets for leaving the best comment ever! I thought all morning about a good interesting AU to put Nora and Ray in, and I think I finally have something! I'm going to work on it this weekend, if it's not too long I might post it before Wednesday. I'll keep you updated. I don't want to hype this too much but it's going to be awesome. I don't have a title but I already have a summary:  
> Ser Raymond of the Palms finally has the chance to prove himself by slaying a dragon and saving a damsel in distress. But wait, this damsel isn't in distress. She's a witch. And this dragon is her pet. And now Ray has to help the damsel find a flower that could save her pet dragon from his mistake! (It's going to be a fun adventure, I can already tell :)
> 
> As usual, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you on Tuesday for the next chapter! Have a nice weekend you guys!


	5. Charlie, or Don't Thank the Messenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bonding time between the Old and the New Legends while they still try to figure out where Cassandra, Lena, and their Waverider have ended up.

Zari was in her room, trying to create a new searching algorithm for the Waverider. However, she was stuck, and bouncing ideas off of Gideon didn't yield any new results.

"How about implementing it in the Time Bureau's mothership?"

"I'm afraid the results will be the same."

Zari sighed. It was a headache, one she couldn't just figure out no matter which way she tried to turn it.

"Maybe we can track one particular component of the ship. Doesn't the time drive emit radiation?"

"It does, but if it is contained, as it should be, those radiations won't but nearly as strong, and very hard to track."

Finally, Zari had enough. She stood up and closed off her laptop, fed up.

"Alright, you know what, I'll just take a break, get something to eat... Maybe things will somehow get easier afterward."

She left her bedroom, intending to go to the galley when she saw Léan passing through the corridor leading to the engine room, two pink cardboard boxes stacked up in her hands. She watched her pass with confusion. She followed her to the corner of the hall, where she saw her walking into the engine room.  
"Gideon, what is Léan doing the engine room?"

"I believe Miss Luthor-Danvers is installing some sort of tracking device on the time drive."

"Did she ask Sara first?"

"Much like you did when you installed your algorithm to find loopholes?"

"Touché."

Zari decided to check on the younger woman. She entered the engine room and found her hovering over the time drive, with a small device in her hand. Almost as soon as Zari walked in on her, Léan almost dropped her device and caught it in a hurry.

"Zari, hey! I had an idea, I just thought I'd experiment..."

She floated back on the ground and pursed her lips, trying to hide the device behind her back. She'd changed from the Greek goddess getup. She now wore a National City University tee-shirt with jeans, and she'd tied her black hair into a ponytail. She had also somehow gotten her hands on a pair of black rimmed glasses, though Zari imagined they were more for style than to help her see better.

"Gideon told me you were installing a tracking device on the time drive."

Léan's smile faltered and she pulled the device from behind her back.

"I thought, if I put a tracker now, then it will still be there in 2048, and maybe we can find the Waverider that way."

Zari thought for a second. It wasn't a bad idea, actually.

"Do you remember seeing a tracking device on it before?"

"No, but it wouldn't even be an anachronism, right? It won't change anything?" she added quickly.

Zari shrugged.

"Who cares? Can I just advise you don't put it on the time drive? We tend to use them as explosives once a year."

Léan smiled.

"Yeah, it's true. Where then?"

"Somewhere where no one will think of looking..."

They exchanged a look and said at the same time:

"Gideon's matrix."

This made Léan smile.

"Can you help me? We have to hide it under the matrix."

"Sure, why not."

They moved to the wall across from the main engine, Léan pulling both the tools she needed and her two boxes of donuts with them. She opened one of the boxes and showed it to Zari.

"Want one?"

"Depends? Are you going to complain that I ate your donuts?"

"I'm offering!" Léan replied while wiggling the box in her direction. "Plus, I'm not that hungry. I'm too nervous to eat four dozen donuts right now."

Zari looked at the rows of pastries in the box, and finally pulled one out and bit into it. Léan did the same, placing the box between them. She finished hers very quickly and cleaned her fingers on her pants before taking a screwdriver out of the toolbox.

"So let me guess, you're the ship's mechanic."

Léan nodded.

"That's me. Though Danny does help me from time to time. Or Henry. But I can usually handle it myself."

Zari finished her donut and cleaned her own fingers as well before taking another screwdriver to unscrew the core on her side.

"Who taught you?"

"Well, my mother taught me a lot. Mechanics, physics, all that. But her thing is less time traveling ship and more alien gateways. No, actually, you taught me how to take care of the Waverider before you retired."

"Hum..."

It didn't surprise Zari too much. She'd figure she would either die a Legend or have to retire one day or another. It just felt strange thinking about it.

"So you're Supergirl's daughter, right?"

"Yep."

"Why come work on a time ship? You seem to have the same powers as your mom. There are a billion things you could do instead of hanging out here."  
Léan pulled out the very long screw and carefully placed it on the ground.

"You already asked me that. I mean, you will. But see, there are already three Kryptonians hanging around and saving the world. They don't need my help. But Lena and the New Legends do. I'm so much more useful here than helping my mom."

Zari nodded and pulled a screw of her own.

"Gideon, we're going to put you off-line for a while. Could you warn everyone?"

* * *

"Miss Tomaz asked me to inform you that I will be off-line for some time."

"Thank you, Gideon," Nate replied from the library.

He looked at his book once again, trying to find the line he was skimming through. Of their own accord, his eyes fell on the young man sleeping on the couch. It was messing with his attention. Not his light snoring, but the way he slept so deeply, on his back, with his mouth slightly hanging. Amaya had taken a picture of Nate sleeping on this very couch once, and it was a carbon copy. It broke his heart a little.

He forced his eyes back on the book and tried to ignore him. If only Ray would return from wherever he'd gone, that way he could distract him.

Instead, the young man stirred and rolled off the couch. This woke him up instantly. He pushed himself up and groaned.

"Arg..." he sighed. "I miss my bed."

Nate tried to hide behind his book, but Henry noticed him quickly.

"Oh my god, it's you!"

Nate finally closed the book, feeling there was no need for hiding anymore.

"You're Henry, right?"

"Henry Heywood. Well, technically, it's John Henry Heywood, but everyone calls me Henry."

"Oh, okay."

Henry smiled and sat up on the desk beside Nate.

"You know what, I absolutely need to take a picture to show my old man! He's never going to believe it!"

Henry pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly took a selfie with Nate, who barely had time to smile.

"Oh, this one's definitely a keeper."

"Wait, aren't I technically your old man?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, but you're not old! This is awesome!"

Henry pocketed his phone and picked up the book Nate had discarded.

"History of the Scottish Kingdom... Yeah, I remember this one, not the finest read."

"I'm trying to find your friends."

"I don't think Cass would be in Scotland. Or, you know, if she were, she'd be easy to find."

Henry jumped from the desk and looked quickly over the bookshelves. Finally, he pulled out half a dozen books and dumped them in a neat pile on the desk.

"Let's start with that."

Nate picked up the first book and looked at the title.

"The Asian-American History of the 20th century."

"As mom says, always start with the more obvious."

Henry picked up a book of his own and sat on the desk once again. Nate continued to stare at his son. Henry must have felt his gaze on him because he closed off the book to look at Nate.

"You okay there?"

"Yeah... actually... can you tell me about your mother?"

"Why?"

"Because I never thought I'd find love again or, you know, have a kid."

"You have two, actually. Nat's a real pain but she's still in high school so she has an excuse, I guess."

Nate was very glad he was seated. He had two kids. Well, he was going to have two kids. Maybe he already knew his future wife, maybe he had discarded her because he still wasn't over Amaya.

"You sure you're okay?"

Nate nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry. So, who's your mother?"

"I don't think you know her yet. She's finishing her thesis right now, I think."

"A thesis? She's a university professor?"

"Nope. A time bureau agent. Ava recruited her after she completed her thesis. It was your idea, I think. Recruit more historians to help with anachronism research. Anyway, she's an expert on the JSA's involvement in World War II."

"What?"

Henry chuckled.

"Oh yeah, she's a pro. When you met her you tried to brag how you were the grandson of Captain Steel. Then Gary swooped in and told her how you used to date Vixen until she dumped you to go back to 1942."

Nate barely contained a sigh.

"Okay, but what's her name?"

"Jennifer. Jennifer Pierce, although that would be Jennifer Heywood now. Anyway, don't worry. She liked your haircut."

* * *

Danny was taking a break from the central console since Gideon was off-line. He went to the galley to get something to eat. He wondered where his father had gone. He was probably in the library, helping Nate with the research. Danny decided to go there once he'd eaten something. Maybe Henry would be awake too.  
He was about to enter the galley when the doors opened in front of him, and Ray walked out.

"Oh? I was going to get you."

"What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought you could use a break, and you know, eat. At the table in the middle."

Ray quickly walked around him and disappeared, leaving Danny confused. Only once he entered the galley he understood what was going on. Nora was seating at the table in the middle, on her own, a cup of hot chocolate in front of her. Danny pursed his lips, but finally decided he should probably talk to her before eating.

He approached the table carefully. Nora looked up at him as he pulled out a chair. She must have been lost in her thoughts because she hadn't noticed him before. She was about to stand up and leave but he quickly said:

"No, stay, please. I just..."

He waited to make sure she wasn't going to leave before he finally sat down.

"I just wanted to thank you again for what you did last time."

"What, the hair? It was nothing."

It really was. It had already regrown in the past few months, and she couldn't see the difference with her other locks now.

"You know, after that, my parents sat me down and told me all about their past. Well, you mostly did. Dad didn't have much to say. What I'm trying to say is, it didn't change a thing."

"Well, maybe it should. Maybe you didn't understand how much of a monster I am."

"You're not a monster. No more than Sara, or Mick, or Constantine, or Charlie. You're trying to redeem yourself, it's already something."

Nora didn't reply. She couldn't even fathom that this young man, this strong, smart and kind young man was supposed to be her son. She was supposed to help raise him, but he was nothing like her. It was a good thing, she supposed, but how it was possible still evaded her completely.

Danny reclined in his chair and continued:

"You know, I met grand-pa Damian once."

Nora crossed her arms, surprised.

"How?"

"Long story. One of our mission interceded with a Legend mission from that time you were a demon vessel. We talked. I wiped his memory after, but still."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him the truth. That his plan was going to fail, that he was going to sacrifice himself for you. That you were going to redeem yourself, one day, and marry Ray Palmer, and have a family, and be happy."

Nora rolled her eyes. Danny's voice was so happy and optimistic, it reminded her way too much of Ray.

"At first he didn't want to believe me, which is understandable. But eventually, he did. And he told me that he was happy for you. Also, he hoped I would take on the family business of world domination eventually. At that point, I just flashed him."

Nora chuckled. It did sound more like how her father would react.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it's obvious you still think you don't deserve redemption, and you don't deserve to be happy. That's why I baffle you so much. But you do. I'll continue to tell you that you do, and so will Ray, and all of your friends. Because you do. Just give it time."

* * *

Sara was standing in the captain's quarter, her arms crossed, thinking. Before Gideon had gone off-line, Sara had had the pictures of Lena and Cassandra placed on the screen there. She'd stared at Lena's picture so much she could see her when she closed her eyes. She hadn't changed much since the last time they'd seen her, though almost ten years had gone by. She had a little scar at the corner of her cheek, another over the bridge of her nose, thin little white lines here and there.

She heard footsteps coming from behind her. At first, she thought it was Ava, but Ava had gone back to the bureau to see if she could find anything from their computer, and she hadn't heard the portal open. Soon, Mar'i came to stand beside her. She'd changed from her superhero getup to a simple purple shirt and pants, her long hair still flowing behind her.

"For a second I thought you were Lena," she confessed.

They both looked at the pictures on the screen. Sara glanced at Mar'i. She'd heard her say her daughter's name more than once now, and there was always something in the way she said it. Was it longing?

"So, when are you from?" she eventually asked.

Mar'i smiled.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm from 2048, same as everyone else."

"How did you meet Lena, then?"

"At a bar, actually. One thing led to another and somehow I ended up on the Waverider."

"And that was before or after you ended up in her bed?"

Mar'i's skin turned a bit more orange than before, which Sara supposed was a sign of her blushing.

"After. But things have been complicated between us since."

"How so?"

"Arranged marriages, Intergalactic wars, that sort of complicated. We're slowly moving on from it, I suppose. I just hope she's fine."

Sara could only nod at that.

"Captain Lance?" Gideon suddenly intervened.

"Back on-line already, Gideon?"

"Yes, captain, and right on time as well. We have a transmission from 2048. Should I put them on?"

The hope of maybe seeing Lena again lit a small fire in Sara's heart. Maybe she was fine and had been home this entire time. She wouldn't put it past her daughter.

"Put them on."

The screen flickered to light, but Charlie appeared on the other side.

"Oh, Sara, hey, what's up?"

"Charlie, what's going on?"

"I wanted to speak to Danny, but I guess I can tell you. We found the Waverider. Well, I mean, Zari found the Waverider."

"Really? Where?" Mar'i replied.

"Wait, you're with Zari?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, she's right over there. Say hi, babe!"

"Hi..." Zari's voice echoed from somewhere left of the screen.

"Anyway, she remembered she put a tracker in the Waverider, and we turned it on. Waverider's in 1947, in Roswell."

Sara sighed. Of course, it was.

"Gideon, call everyone to the bridge. We have a crash site to investigate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Some bonding time for the New and Old Legends, I hoped you enjoyed it! Also, a little reference to Black Lightning because I just caught up with the show and it is awesome! Anissa and Jennifer are the best. But since the show doesn't technically take place in the same universe as the Arrowverse I have the right to include an alternative Jennifer Pierce to this universe, an older version who is apparently a History nerd!
> 
> If you are Nora/Ray fans, I will have a very long one-shot up tomorrow (once I'm back after going to the theater to see Captain Marvel :) so you can look forward to it! If not, then I guess I'll see you guys on Friday for the next chapter!


	6. Orphan, or Cassandra Cain and Death to Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara, Danny and Mar'i follow Nate's lead to the newest recruit of the New Legends, Cassandra Cain.

Nate, Ray, and Henry were the first to arrive on the bridge, mere seconds after Sara had called out for a team meeting.

"Sara! We found Cassandra!"

Nate was brandishing a book from the library, which he placed on the central console hurriedly.

"Look!"

Sara looked at the book, and she saw the drawing of a teenager dressed in an old Chinese armor.

"She's fighting against the Turks in ancient China. And from what I gathered, she's really good at it. She was made General after she killed an entire battalion of the Huns army all by herself."

"She's a real killing machine," Sara commented.

Henry shrugged.

"It's kind of what she was trained to do. Her dad was an operative for a secret organization and her mom was a League of Shadow assassin."

"What?"

"Yeah, she basically comes from a family of assassins."

"Well, one way or another, she made herself known."

Danny arrived quickly, still munching on his lunch.

"What's up?"

"We found Cass!" Henry declared happily.

"And your Waverider," Sara added. "Apparently Zari placed a time beacon on the ship."

"Cool. We can just get them both. Once we have our ship, we'll be out of your hair. We'll find Lena."

Zari and Léan walked into the bridge then.

"Hey, we installed a time beacon behind Gideon's matrix, maybe we'll be able to find their Waverider."

"Already done," Sara replied. "2048 Charlie called and said you found their Waverider."

"I did? Okay. Where is it then?"

"1947, Roswell."

"Get out of here!" Nate replied. "The Waverider is the Roswell incident! How cool is that!"

He held out a hand for Ray to give him a high five.

"Glad you two enjoy it, but right now we need to be organized. Danny, you and your team go get the ship. I'll take a few of us and go get Cassandra."

"That's a bad idea," Danny said with a shake of the head.

Mar'i intervened.

"Cassandra is a bit special. She doesn't trust people easily. We should go get her while you get our ship."

"Another suggestion?" Léan said while raising her hand.

They all looked at her.

"If the ship did crash it's going to need repairs fast. I go with Zari and Ray, and we take Henry and Nate with us for cover. Danny, Mar'i and Sara go get Cassandra. We meet back on our Waverider."

Everyone seemed to agree with her plan.

"Alright, let's do this."

"I'm coming too."

They all turned around as Nora walked onto the bridge, determined to help.

"Alright. Nora, go with Zari for support," Sara said.

Zari sighed.

"Alright, B team, meet back here in ten minutes."

"There is no such thing as a B team!" Sara shouted back as Zari exited the bridge, to go get her tools from the engine room.

Léan caught up with quickly and declared:

"You should get Charlie too, for support."

"Sure, why not."

* * *

Once the other team was gone, using a time courier, Sara piloted the Waverider to China in 618. They parked at the edge of the Great wall, under the canopy of high trees, and went to get ready.

"Gideon, inform Mick and John that we won't be gone for long."

"Of course, Captain."

Sara met with Danny and Mar'i in the fabrication room. Mar'i was dressed in Chinese armor, with heavy plates of mail armor on her shoulders, arms, chests and on her thighs. Danny was wearing his Dark Atom armor. It looked almost the same as Ray's except that the colors were different, a gold and brown skim rather than blue and red, and there were runes carved over it in certain places. His forearms were covered with them, aligned on rotative rings which he could change depending on the spell he wanted to use.

"I hope you guys realize that we don't look Chinese," he declared.

"Which is why we are sending you in first, so we don't lose time and get noticed easily." Mar'i replied.

Sara put on her boots then added:

"You can shrink down with your suit, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I can, don't worry."

"Then we'll be fine."

Once Sara was ready, the three of them walked out of the Waverider and got as close to the Chinese camp as possible. They crouched behind a bush and watched the camp. There were a lot of soldiers, and a lot of identical tents too. Campfires had been lit regularly every few feet to give them as much light as possible. Horses had been attached in their own little corner, at the edge of the camp. From this distance, there was no way of knowing where Cassandra was.  
"I'm going in," Danny said. "If I'm not back in ten minutes, call me. I'm probably just lost or something."

He shrunk down, disappearing from his companions' view and becoming the size of a tiny fly. He flew toward the camp and rose above it, surveying almost the entire thing. There were tents all the way to the horizon, drowned into the night. Danny lowered himself until he was just floating above the soldiers' heads and made his way through the camp as quickly as he could.

"Excuse me, tiny man coming through, can anyone indicate the direction to the General's tent?"

Then, he finally saw it, a massive tent, three times as large as the others, and made of a far superior cloth. He moved closer and heard a distinctively feminine voice talking inside. He passed through the flaps of the tent, undetected, and landed on the war-table in the center of the tent. There were two young women inside. One he quickly recognized as Cassandra. She was listening attentively to what the other woman was saying, though she remained silent. She had dropped her usual black and yellow body armor for a more traditional one, though still black and with gold inlay.

The other woman was a bit older and taller. A Chinese warrior, wearing the same armor as Cassandra but with red and black colors. Where Cassandra had short black hair the woman had them in a braid, over her shoulder. Danny tried to stand in front of Cassandra and jumped up and down, waving his arms over his head:

"Cass! Hey! Cassandra! Down here! It's Danny! Rescue is coming!"

It didn't elicit any reaction in the teenager. Either she really couldn't hear him, which he supposed was possible, or she was pretending not to, which was also possible.

"Guys, I found her," he said over his coms, "She's in the biggest tent about halfway through the camp. But she's not alone. There's another woman with her."

"Okay," Sara replied. "We're on our way."

* * *

Sara and Mar'i made their way through the camp as quickly as their armors allowed. They avoided the central road leading through the camp and zigzagged through the tents instead, keeping out of the firelight.

"Who is this other woman?" Sara whispered.

"I don't know. She's a warrior too, it's all I know."

"Can we just march in without being killed?" Mar'i asked.

"Hum... maybe?"

They finally reached the big tent Danny had described. It was guarded by two men outside. Sara turned to Mar'i.

"We take them out, we get in, and you talk some sense into her."

Mar'i nodded. They approached the tent with purpose. Sara placed her hand on the pommel of her sword, trying to look as if she belonged there. When they were close enough to the tent, the two guards shifted slightly, ready to point their spears their way.

"Halt! You don't have the right to be here," one of them declared.

"We know," Sara replied.

The two guards exchanged a look of confusion. When they looked back at the two intruders, Sara had taken off her helmet. She threw it at one of the guards and it knocked him in the teeth, sending him back with a painful cry. She jumped and punched him in the temple, knocking his metal helmet against his skull. When she looked beside her, Mar'i had taken care of the other, standing above his unconscious body. She nodded at Sara.

"Oh oh," Danny declared through their ear-piece.

"What?"

"They heard you."

An arrow passed through the cloth of the tent and hit Mar'i in the chest, sending her back from the force of the impact. Sara watched her hit the ground. When she looked back at the tent, all she saw was a small figure brandishing a sword above her. Only her quick reflexes saved her from being stabbed. She blocked the sword with her hands and kicked its owner back. As she took the sword in her own hand, she found herself face to face with a small teenager with short black hair, in black and gold armor. The girl pulled out two swords from her back and took an offensive position.

"I don't want to fight you," Sara said.

Her words were left ignored, as Cassandra charged her. Sara let her instinct take over. She stepped back and parried, then side-stepped. Cassandra was barely unbalanced and recovered quickly. Sara didn't even have time to strike back before she was forced in a defensive position once again. She'd rarely fought such a capable and nimble opponent. Even Nyssa had never been that relentless and precise.

"Cassandra! Don't!" Danny was flying around them, trying to lend on Cassandra's shoulder to talk some sense into her, but she moved too quickly for him to ever get the chance.

Sara rolled out of the way, barely avoiding another attack, and finally managed to get behind Cassandra. She finally managed to touch the teenager, cutting the side of her thigh. Cassandra didn't even flinch, she didn't even show any sign of pain. She went straight back to attacking Sara. Sara was still on one knee, and before she had the time to stand up Cassandra tried to strike her with both her swords, two vertical swipes. Sara barely had time to block them. She was sent on her back, both of her hands pushing on her sword as Cassandra put all her strength in her attack.

"Cassandra, stop!"

Cassandra looked up. Mar'i was standing beside them, her helmet off, the arrow from before sticking out of her armor like a needle on a pincushion. Danny took the opportunity to finally land and took his normal size once again.

"It's okay, she's with us. It's Sara, Lena's mom! Look!"

Cassandra looked back down at her opponent. Though there was a limited amount of light around them, she recognized the details on Sara's face. The exact placement of her freckles. The shape of her features. The taint of her eyes. Finally, she moved away and sheathed her swords. Then, she held out a hand for Sara to take, and helped her up. Sara brushed off the dust on her armor, then looked at Cassandra. All her fierceness and near animalistic behaviors were gone. All was left was a calm teenager. The change in attitude was visually striking, like the sea after a storm.

"What is going on?"

They all turned to the woman standing by the entrance of the tent. Her sword was still out and ready to attack, but when she'd seen Cassandra calm down – and a man suddenly appear out of thin air – she hadn't dare move against the intruders. The corner of Cassandra's lips moved up to form a smile, and she said:  
"They're my friends."

Danny waved at the confused woman with a smile, who continued to look at them strangely. Sara let out a sigh of relief and dropped the sword. She was too tired to fight someone else tonight anyway.

* * *

Sara, Danny and Mar'i stood at a short distance away from Cassandra and her friend, Xianniang as she had introduced herself. They were saying goodbye, and while the older girl seemed sad to see her friend go, Cassandra showed little to no emotions. Sara crossed her arms and leaned toward Mar'i.

"She really is an amazing fighter. How did you find her?"

"Long story. We didn't. Your friend Green Arrow did. He thought you'd be in a better position to take care of her. Lena suggested she come with us."

"She must have had a rough childhood."

"That's an understatement. We've been teaching her how to read in our spare-time. She's improving."

Cassandra and Xianniang shook hands one last time, then Cassandra walked up to them. She held a sword under her arm, a beautifully ornamented one with a dragon on the pommel, wrapped in a red leather sheath.

"You got a souvenir?" Danny declared. "Cool. We'll be on the Waverider soon, you can put it in your room."

Cassandra nodded and walked past them toward the time ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This chapter has been pre-corrected yesterday, because I am super busy today, so all I did was press a button to upload it. If you left a review between then and now, I'm sorry, you'll get your shoutout next time, I promise!  
> I wanted to thank Major_JR and If_Its_Gay_I_Probably_Ship_It for leaving comments. Major_JR I am so sorry I completely forgot to give you a shoutout last time, I must have been so focused on quickly posting the chapter before lunch or something that I completely forgot! I'm sorry! I really hoped you've liked the story so far!  
> Speaking off, there are only two chapters left to go, so I'll see you guys on Tuesday, for the next chapter! In the meantime, have a nice weekend!


	7. The Waverider, or Gideon's Involuntary Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The B team makes their way to 1947 to get the Waverider out of the hands of the Government.

The B team appeared inside an empty cupboard, all seven of them stacked inside the small utility closet.

"Does anyone have a map of the place?" Nate asked.

"Are you asking for a map of area 51?" Léan replied.

"I don't know, maybe Gideon had something."

Zari sighed.

"Alright, let's spread out. It's the Waverider we're talking about, it can't be that hard to hide."

"I'm going with Nora," Ray said.

No one seemed opposed.

"I'll go with Henry," Léan declared. "Zari, you go with Charlie and Nate. We'll meet back here if we can't find anything."

Nate, being closest to the front door, opened it, and one after the other they exited the closet.

Zari, Charlie, and Nate went out of the main building they'd teleported into, and into the night. There were three rows of fences, topped with barbwires, around the military facility. Beside the main building, there were three warehouses and rows of barracks, as well as a tank parking lot.

"Which way?" Nate asked.

"Let's go to the warehouses. I don't see any other places they could be hiding a time ship."

The trio waited behind the building wall and watched the comings and goings of soldiers and the rotation of the spotlights above them. Finally, Zari nodded, and they ran as quietly as possible to the first warehouse. Nate steeled up and broke the handle. They disappeared inside.

The warehouse was mostly dark, except for a single spotlight, falling on a ship in the middle of the room. It looked like a bird, with gold curving wings around a red cockpit. The pattern of the metal on the wings seemed to imitate that of big feathers. There was a symbol in the middle of the wings, the black head of a hawk in a red circle. The ship was surrounded by a bunch of soldiers, looking bored and just about to fall asleep.

"Nice ship," Nate commented.

"Yeah, but definitely not ours," Charlie added.

The trio exited the warehouse and walked around it to hide in its shadow. They made sure the coast was clear before running to the second warehouse.

"Let's see what's behind door number 2."

Nate broke the handle once again, and they slipped inside.

This hangar was dark and unsupervised. Inside, two rows of ten or so white pods occupied most of the space. They were all identical, of a white chrome color, with a little window on the top of them, and three twisting ailerons at their end. They were unmarked, each completely identical, but they each contained a different person inside.

"Are those Kryptonian shields?" Zari questioned as she looked inside.

"Sure looks like it."

Each person had a different shield on their chest. They were deep in sleep, with intricate-looking manacles covering their hands.

"Alright, let's go. This place gives me the creeps."

They exited the second warehouse and moved on to the third, just as carefully as before. They slid inside the broken door and hid behind a stack of crates. Peeking to the side, they saw two dozens of soldiers keeping a close watch on the Waverider, who was in very rough shape. It was scratched all over, with dirt still stuck on its nose. Its ramp was down, and the cargo bay door open.

"Guys, we found it," Nate declared in his ear-piece. "Warehouse 3, meet us there quickly, we're going to need backup."

"On our way," Ray replied.

A few seconds later, Léan finally replied:

"We found Lena."

* * *

Léan and Henry had been running from floor to floor, descending further and further down into the main building. Just when it seemed they'd reach the bottom floor, Léan's ears had caught something, a familiar heartbeat resonating from one of the rooms nearby. She'd stopped, prompting Henry to stop as well.

"You found it?"

Léan had shaken her head. She'd used her supervision. It had taken a bit of searching, but eventually, she'd found Lena, tied to a chair on the floor above them, being watched over by two guards.

"Lena's here."

She'd rushed back up, Henry keeping up as best as he could. She hadn't even hesitated. She'd busted the door open, attracting the attention of the soldiers instantly. Henry had jumped in front of her, steeling up. Bullets bounced off of him. Léan picked him up and threw him at the soldiers, who fell under the very heavy weight of the man of steel. He turned back to normal and stood up, a bit stunned himself.

"Next time you want to throw me, a heads up would be appreciated."

"Sorry."

Léan rushed up to her captain's side and broke the handcuffs off of her. She was in a bad shape, dry blood running on the side of her head and down her broken nose, tainting her blond hair in a rusty shade of red. Her bottom lip was bloodied and swollen, and she probably had her fair share of broken ribs, because as soon as Léan tried to pick her up she winced. She managed to keep her eyes open, but it was a constant struggle.

"Hey, you guys found me..."

"We had a little help," Henry confessed.

Léan picked her up bridal style and carried her around as if she weighed nothing. Lena's chuckle turned into a painful cough.

"This is a bit humiliating... I can walk, you know?"

"We need to get to the others quickly," Léan simply replied.

"I'm fine, really. Torture here is like a walk in the park. I was expecting something a bit more extreme, you know, but I suppose water-boarding wasn't America's favorite sport in 1947..."

Léan and Henry made their way back up. They stopped at the door leading out the stairs when they heard a group of people walking by. In their earpiece, they suddenly heard Nate's voice telling them to meet in the third warehouse, followed by Ray's response. Léan waited until she was sure there was no one nearby to hear her as she replied:

"We found Lena. She's pretty beat-up but she's alive. We'll meet you there."

Henry opened the door and they ran through the building and to the side-door leading out. Curiously, they didn't meet anyone, which only made Léan's anxiety grow. She knew something was off.

They ran to the first warehouse and hid behind, sidling against the wall and all the way to the second warehouse. They were about to run to the last warehouse when the roof of said warehouse exploded, sending a shower of flames their way. They avoided it, jumping out of the way at the last moment. Léan turned to Henry.

"Get her inside, I'll go help them!"

He nodded and steeled up before picking up Lena from her arms. Lena huffed.

"I can walk, I promise."

They ignored her and Léan flew off. She went through the hole in the roof and landed in the middle of the chaos. Half of the building was falling on them, and the other half wouldn't be long, especially now that the roof was half blown off. She saw metal Nate punching soldiers out of the way, and Nora using magic to incapacitate them, freezing them or trapping them in the metal of the walls. Ray was flying over them, shrinking the soldiers' guns. Charlie had found a gun and was shooting from the cargo bay, keeping the entrance.

"Zari's inside! Go help her!"

Léan nodded and using her breath to freeze a bunch of incoming soldiers before rushing inside as quickly as she could without bumping into a wall. She found Zari on the bridge, fixing the piloting console which had been seemingly gutted, wires hanging all over the place.

"Do you need help?"

"Check the engine room. I'm trying to restart Gideon but if her matrix's broken..."

Léan nodded and zoomed to the engine room. Things were barely better there. At least the time drive was still intact. The main engine seemed about ready to roll, though maybe a bit too cold for Léan's liking. The matrix was fine, the window was a bit cracked but it would survive. But there was a bunch of wires hanging out of where they shouldn't be hanging, and a green viscous fluid was dripping on the ground. Léan discarded her cape and got to work.

* * *

Zari was almost done fixing the most important part of the central console when Henry walked in, carrying Lena in his arm.

"Just leave me here, I'll be fine," his captain insisted.

"You sure? I can drop you off at the med bay."

"Until Gideon's back on-line, med bay's useless. Just drop me here."

He obliged, seating her on the steps leading to the Captain's office.

"You sure you'll be fine?"

"Do I not look fine?"

Henry didn't reply. Instead, he nodded and ran back out to help the others outside. Zari connected two wires and electricity crackled between them. She pushed herself up and looked at all the wires still hanging. She sighed. She wished she could say this was the last time she would have to fix the Waverider in a hurry, but it didn't seem like it by a long shot.

"Everything alright in the engine room?"

"Almost done," Léan replied quickly.

Zari stood up to take a look at the piloting console and caught a glance at Lena, who was leaning heavily on the stairs behind her. She did not look fine at all.

"You okay over there? Don't die on me, okay?"

Lena managed a chuckle.

"Not counting on it. If you could just fix Gideon quickly, I wouldn't mind some painkillers right now..."

Zari looked back at her one last time before going around the piloting console to fix things as quickly as she could. She was halfway done when Gideon's holographic face floated above the main console.

"Hello, Legends! How long was I gone?"

"Not long, I promise," Lena replied.

"You look like you could use some help, Captain Lance."

"Understatement of the year. Get us out of here first. Let's get everyone to safety then we can worry about whether my nose is broken in two or three pieces."

"Yes, Captain."

"Will you be able to fly?" Zari asked after closing up the panel under the console.

"I believe it shouldn't be too much of a problem," Gideon replied.

"Great. Everyone, get in! We're getting out of here!"

They waited for a good minute before finally, Nate declared:

"Everyone is in and the cargo door is closed."

"Gideon, get us out of here."

"With pleasure, Captain."

* * *

The Waverider flew off and broke through the roof, before disappearing with a flash into the night sky. Lena was almost relieved to see the green hues of the temporal zone once again. Soon enough, the rest of the B team had reached the bridge, and they were all horrified to see Lena bloodied and beaten on the stairs.

"Gideon, prepare the med-bay, I'm coming."

"Of course Captain."

Lena managed to push herself up on her feet, but after taking a first step she almost fell face first on the ground. Henry caught her end placed his arm over her shoulders to support her. Together they slowly made their way to the med-bay, where Lena was placed in a seat and sedated.

Back on the bridge, Léan had started fixing the central console more thoroughly, conversing with Gideon was she worked:

"I'm happy to see you're okay, Gideon."

"Not as happy as I am, miss Luthor-Danvers. Unlike you, I don't enjoy taking naps."

"Well, we'll try and make sure it never happens again."

"A promise you cannot keep, but a welcome one nonetheless."

The Legends had grouped into the captain's office. There were even more trinkets occupying the shelves and walls than most of the old Legends remembered.

"I've sent our coordinates to Sara, they should be here any minute," Zari said.

She'd barely finished spoken that a time bureau portal opened on the bridge and Sara, Mar'i, Danny and Cassandra walked through. Cassandra was still clutching her souvenir sword. Léan pulled her head out of the central computer to look at Casandra as she walked with purpose to her room.

"Hey, Cass! New sword! Nice!"

Cassandra seemed to ignore everyone, but Léan had seen the tingle of happiness in her eyes when she had acknowledged her. It was all that mattered. She went back to work.

"Alright, now, let's find Lena," Sara said.

"We found her," Zari replied. "She was being held in with the Waverider."

"Where is she?" Mar'i asked hurriedly.

"In the med-bay."

The green-eyed woman rushed past everyone out of the bridge and straight to the med-bay. Sara and Danny followed her quickly.

Lena was seating on the chair farthest from the door, eyes closed. While she was still covered in blood, she already looked a bit better. Her nose was fixed, her lip had deflated and her eyes opened instantly when she heard the door of the med-bay open. Mar'i walked in and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Lena.

"Lena?"

"Hey..."

Mar'i rushed to her. She moved her hand as if she wanted to touch her, to make sure she was there. Seeing her hesitation, Lena took her hand in hers and entwined their fingers.

"I was so scared... I thought..."

"What? You thought you could get rid of me so easily?"

Mar'i chuckled, her throat tight with unshed tears.

"I'm not going anywhere, promise."

The door to the med-bay opened once again, and Sara and Danny walked in. Sara instantly noticed the two young women holding hands, but didn't comment on it.

"Sara. Thank you for helping my team."

"Let's hope I don't have to do it too often," Sara joked back.

"First and last, you have my word."

Lena than turned to Danny.

"Hey, big guy. You may have to captain a bit longer until I'm actually able to get out of this chair."

"Oh no. No way. I'm never captaining again! It's so stressful! I think I have gray hair now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Everything is back to normal but this isn't the last chapter yet! You'll have to wait until Friday for the exciting conclusion of this story!   
> I wanted to thank LabRatsWhore for leaving a comment. Yes, it is definitely Cassandra Cain and she is definitely awesome! I hope they will adapt her well in Birds of Prey next year because she definitely deserves it!  
> As usual, I hope you liked this story and I'll see you on Friday!


	8. White Canary, or Happy Captain, happy ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is back to normal and the New Legend say goodbye to the Old (and vice versa)

"hum, hum... Of course. Thank you. No, I'm fine, promise. Say hi to mom for me! Love you! Bye!"

Lena hung up, cleared her throat and looked back at Sara.

"It was my boss. Now that this whole mess is sorted I have been ordered to flash you all. Sorry."

Sara smirked. The two of them were seated in the Captain's office, alone. Now that Lena was back to normal, and their Waverider was mostly fine, all the Legends had been invited for a party in the galley.

"Wouldn't expect anything else from Ava."

"Speaking of, you should probably call her over."

"How do you want to do this?"

"I was thinking after the party, we'll just flash you and throw you back on the Waverider through a portal."

Sara chuckled.

"Is this your way of being thankful?"

Lena shrugged.

"Not like you will remember either way."

Sara looked beside her at a little tin box she'd never seen before, probably a souvenir from one of the New Legends' mission.

"So what happened? The others told us bits and pieces, but I still don't really understand what happened."

"We left 1888 without realizing that the Joker's Daughter and some of her goons were on board. They knocked us out with gas and locked us in the brig. We managed to get out but when the fight broke out they started opening random portals all over the bridge. I managed to push the Joker Daughter's in one of those portals, but she'd busted the Waverider and we crashed in 1947. When I woke up I was locked up in the basement. I tried to escape a few times, but when I saw how busted the Waverider was, I knew I couldn't make it out on my own. Thank god you guys arrived."

"How long were you in there?"

Lena shrugged.

"I don't know. A week, maybe two? I didn't really keep track of time, for once."

"So, what's next for you?"

"We still need to find the Joker's Daughter. She could be anywhere at this point. Plus, Danny said he'd found a new recruit."

"Oh, yeah. She's a witch, they created an anachronism together."

"Is that some sort of innuendo?"

"I don't know. Did you and Mar'i create a lot of anachronisms together?"

Lena sighed.

"Of course you know. She told you?"

"She said things between you two were complicated."

"That's one way to put it."

Lena fell back into her armchair, looking up at the ceiling.

"I was really mad at her for everything she put us through. And I was trying to move on. I know she apologized a thousand times, she wanted to start over but I just... I couldn't forgive her. But now, I just spent two weeks locked up in a basement and I thought I would never see her again. I don't think I can live without her."

Lena looked at Sara, who'd listened silently.

"Did you ever have a moment like that, with mom? A moment when you thought 'This is it. This is the one. I would go through hell and back for her.'?"

Sara thought for a moment. Then, she smiled.

"Is that Legend medal still in the living room?" Sara asked.

Lena nodded.

"Hasn't left the wall since mom placed it here."

"That was it then. The moment I knew."

Lena nodded.

"Guess I'm screwed, then."

"Don't forget to invite your old mom for the wedding," Sara joked.

"Like either of you would even let that happen."

* * *

Sara frowned. Why were they all standing in the middle of the bridge? Even Nate and Ava were here too.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know," Ava replied. "The last thing I remember was you saying you were checking an anachronism."

"Why am I here then?" Nate asked.

"I don't know. I was in my room," Ray said.

"I was making a sandwich..." Mick added.

"Gideon."

"You checked out the anachronism, Captain Lance. Everything is back to normal, and I was told to tell you that everything would eventually make sense."

"What? By who?"

"By yourself, Captain, before you all had your memory erased."

Charlie groaned.

"This is too complicated for me. If you need me, I'll be in my room."

"Yeah, me too," Zari decided.

"Wait," Ray called out, "You'll be in your room or in Charlie's room?"

Nora shook her head and pulled Ray along. One after the others, the Legends left the bridge, just as confused as before but deciding it was better to brush the whole thing off. Eventually, only Nate, Sara and Ava were still standing on the bridge.

"What time even is it?"

"10:45 p. m., Director Sharpe."

"Already?"

Nate glanced at his own time courier.

"I should probably get home. See you around, Captain, missus Captain."

He opened a portal and disappeared back into the now empty Time Bureau headquarters.

"I can't believe it. We forgot almost five hours."

"Probably more. Time travel, remember? Maybe we lost a day or two but just teleported back to this moment."

Ava shook her head.

"Either way, I need some sleep. I hope you don't mind me crashing into your bed."

Sara smiled and pressed a kiss on Ava's lips.

"It will be my pleasure. Just give me a second, I'll be right there."

Ava gave a kiss to Sara as well before pulling away.

"Don't make me wait, or else I'm taking the entire bed for me."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me."

Ava disappeared down the hall and Sara walked into the Captain's office. She was about to ask a question to Gideon, ask for a bit more explanation, when she noticed the little envelope on the desk, propped up on a bottle of whiskey. Her name was written on it. She picked it up and opened it. Only a few words were written on the letter inside. 'Thanks again for the help, see you around Captain. - LL.'

She didn't recognize the handwriting, but she had a hint as to what may have happened. She decided to leave it for now, and go to bed. There would be time to figure it out.

* * *

"Welcome to the Waverider," Danny announced.

Zatanna was fascinated by all the metal inside the ship, and all the tubes and buttons and lights.

"Remarkable. It is rather like a ship, but far more advanced."

"Yeah, you can put it that way."

He closed the cargo bay door behind him and held out his hand.

"Here, let me take your things."

"Oh no, I can carry them."

He didn't insist, especially when he swore he could see the pattern on her bag shifting place. He was a certified wizard but even he was still afraid of magic from time to time.

They climbed up the stairs and he led her to the crew quarters. He stopped by one of the empty rooms, which there was less and less of.

"Here's your room. You can leave your bag here, and then I'll show you around."

He showed her how to open and close the door, before showing her inside. There was a poster of their show together on the wall. As soon as she noticed it, she looked back at him. Danny was blushing.

"Yeah, I thought you may like it. You can take it off if you want, it's no problem."

"No, I quite like it."

This made Danny smile.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem. I'll show you the fabrication room and you'll see what I mean."

"And where is your room?" she asked.

"Oh, down the hall. Just leave your bag and I'll show you."

She placed her bag on the bed and followed him down the hall. On their way there, the captain's quarters opened, and Lena walked out, wearing a tank top and sweatpants.

"Oh, Danny, I didn't think you guys would be back so soon."

"Zanna's very good at packing stuff," Danny simply replied.

Lena turned to Zatanna. She hadn't expected the other woman to be so tall, almost as tall as Danny himself. She held out her hand for Zatanna to shake.

"I'm Lena Lance, the Captain here."

"Oh, Danny has told me a lot about you. Zatanna Zatarra. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine. Danny convinced me you'll make a great addition to the team. Let me know if you need anything."

She turned to Danny.

"I'll be in the gym if you need me."

"No problem, Lee."

She passed between the two of them and walked to Cassandra's room. She knocked before opening the door. Inside, she found Cassandra seating among piles of books and Léan seating beside her.

"I'm going to the gym, want to come with?"

Cassandra shook her head.

"It's reading time," she explained.

"Fine. Danny's crush is here, feel free to embarrass him as much as you want."

They both nodded, and she closed the door behind her. She went to the library, where she found Charlie laying on the couch.

"Going to the gym, wanna come with?"

"Pass for me. I'm waiting for Danny's girl to come by. Haven't seen her in almost 30 years, wanna make sure she's still a bombshell."

"And you were the one lecturing me about long time commitment?"

Charlie shrugged.

"I just want to check whether she's still as hot as I remember. Even Z wanted to know."

"Whatever. Have you seen Henry?"

"Yeah, he's got his panties in a twist cause his phone kept cutting."

"Who's he calling?"

"His girl, I think."

Lena sighed. If Henry was calling Lana, it was going to take an hour, at best, and there was no way she was waiting this long. She decided to head off to the gym by herself.

* * *

She warmed up and started her regular exercises. Gideon had fixed her up pretty well, and she had gone without working out for another day, just in case. Still, she could swear she felt a little itch where her ribs had been broken before. Maybe it was just some sort of phantom pain. She pushed through and continued to hit the bag.

She discarded her shirt at one point. As she readjusted her sports bra she noticed a new scar at the edge of it, going down along her ribs. She wondered how she hadn't noticed it before, but then again she had so many it was easy to miss, compared to others she had.

She started using the salmon ladder when the doors to the gym opened. She wondered for a second who had finally decided to join her. Only when she jumped back down from the ladder and saw a towel being held her way, did she know. Mar'i was standing there and not even hiding how she was checking her out.  
"I thought we could talk," she suggested.

Lena took the towel and cleaned her sweat off her face quickly.

"We've been back on the Waverider for two days. Why now?"

Mar'i shrugged.

"I was trying to find the right words, I guess."

"If you're going to apologize again..."

"I was going to. I was going to start by apologizing again because I didn't listen to you. I should have trusted you. You were right."

"It's what you say every time."

"Because it's true. I broke your heart, and it broke mine. I'm trying to make amend."

"Then stop apologizing!"

Lena hadn't meant to shout, but all their conversations all sounded the same, with Mar'i apologizing and Lena saying it was okay, even though it wasn't. It was like a broken record at this point. Mar'i flinched back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Lena sighed. "I don't care about all this. I cared about you, I still do. I spent two weeks in a prison cell thinking I may never see you again, and I thought about everything I wanted to say to you."

"What did you wanted to say to me?"

"That I don't care anymore about what happened before. I love you, Mar'i, and I'm not letting anything tearing us apart, ever again."

Mar'i brushed a few tears out of her eyes. She took Lena's hand in hers.

"I love you too, and I've missed you so much, and I was so afraid I would never see you again."

Lena placed her forehead against Mar'i's. It was warm, as usual, as if a sun was trapped under her skin.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I."

"Good."

"Except maybe your bed?"

Lena smirked and moved away from Mar'i, just enough to kiss her. Mar'i's free hand came to rest on her neck, while Lena's fingers threaded themselves through Mar'i's long black hair.

"Sure, lead the way."

"Yes, Captain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this was the end of the story, I hope you enjoyed it!   
> I wanted to thank LabRatsWhore for leaving a comment! There is nothing embarrassing about knowing everything from wikis, in fact, most of my knowledge comes from the wikis as well and I use them all the time when I need details for my stories. And yeah, comics are expensive as hell, I just spent 36€ on two comics last week and I read them so quickly it was ridiculous. I don't even have any space left on my shelves either!   
> I also wanted to thank everyone for following it till the end, and leaving kudos and comments! I might work on a sequel, especially since Lena and Ava didn't get any time together at all, and I really want to explore their relationship. Anyway, once again, I hope you enjoyed and I hope you guys have a nice weekend!


End file.
